Passing Notes
by createprotecttransform
Summary: People reacting to the discovery of a Drarry relationship. A different character for each chapter.
1. Passing Notes

**Hello everyone! So here's a little Drarry for you this Monday evening, I hope that you enjoy it.**

Trying to pay attention in class was becoming impossible, Hermione thought as she heard another snicker from the back of the classroom. Yes, the war was over and the 'dark lord' had successfully been defeated, but that was no excuse for behaving like a bunch of third years after one too many trips to Honeydukes.

Even Slughorn was acting as though retirement had come early; Hermione was fairly certain he was drunk. Ten am on a Tuesday, she thought crossly; while Snape may have been unfair towards herself and the rest of the Gryffindoors, at least he would never put up with, much less engage in, this sort of ridiculous behaviour.

She glared to the right as she saw Harry smirking and scribbling on a piece of parchment that had nothing to do with the assigned task. Ron sat between them, shrugging his shoulders and smiling in a hopeful way, obviously hoping to avoid a tiff between his two best friends. Hermione felt herself soften, even if only a little. They had fought a war together, for goodness sake, something as insignificant as this should not matter.

She sent Ron a reassuring smile, feeling the butterflies in her stomach take flight as he returned her smile with a large grin of his own. Her parents had been unsure of Ron until they had seen how perfect his teeth were. _Never trust a man with bad teeth _her mother had always said.

A loud snort from Harry made her rolls her eyes in disgust but she otherwise ignored him. As the defeater of Voldemort, Harry could get away with just about anything; the staff wouldn't dare take points off The Saviour of the World. All except McGonagall, who was more than willing to take points off the green eyed boy, most likely to prove she wasn't biased towards him. Hermione always knew there was a reason why she favoured her Head of House.

A balled up piece of parchment hit Hermione's shoulder and bounced into her lap, and she whipped around to face the culprit.

Cormac McCarthy winked at her as he noticed her observing him; however he continued flirting with Lavender Brown, who gave Hermione a filthy look before batting her eyelashes at Cormac, obviously enjoying the attention of the slime ball. Beside them Dean and Seamus were whispering excitedly about football.

In the third and last row sat three people: Luna, Malfoy and Theodore Nott. Judging by the expression on Luna's face, it would take a thousand paper balls flying through the room before she would notice anything. Theodore Nott looked vastly amused, obviously aware of what had occurred even as he continued on with his work.

The last of the three, Draco Malfoy, raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow in Hermione's direction in a clear challenge, although it was the faint blush that had settled on his cheeks, and not the determined set of his jaw that caught her attention.

"Apologies Granger, that wasn't intended for you, if you could throw it at Potter for me? There's a good witch. After all I'd rather take my chances with him than with you – you punch quite a bit harder than Poncy Potter can" Malfoy drawled, nudging Nott with his elbow, who in return rolled his eyes and continued working. Hermione chanced a glance at Harry's desk, only to find him writing furiously, the expression on his face a strange mixture of amusement and fear. _What in the world was going on?_ Oddly enough Luna was the one to break the strange silence in the room.

"It's funny that you call Harry 'poncy' in public Draco, though I thought the two of you had decided to keep it a secret that you-"

"LUNA!" Harry Bellowed, before clearing his throat and attempting to speak more clearly. "Luna, could you, uh… take a look in my bag? Damned Nargles are moving things around a think".

Hermione opened her mouth to argue that there were no such things, even as Luna's eye lit up and she began to rise from her seat. Fortunately (or unfortunately, depending on who you are), Slughorn chose that exact moment to wake from his nap and dismiss the class for the day, Malfoy dashing from the room as if the Dark Lord had asked him to snuggle. Harry stood abruptly, blustering out something about going to visit Hagrid before turning and going in the wrong direction, while Seamus and Dean had thrown their arms around Ron's shoulders, their conversation having moved from Soccer to Quidditch. Ron spared a look in Hermione's direction, ready to move to her side instead of walking with the sports obsessed boys but Hermione waved him on with a smile, knowing there was nothing that the redhead liked to discuss more.

Pretty soon the room had emptied out, with the exception of Hermione herself and Theodore Nott, both of whom grimaced soundly as the sound of Lavender's flirtatious laughter echoed down the hallway, haunting them as the arranged their bags.

"So have you figured it out yet?"

Hermione turned to see Nott regard her curiously, and all that she could do was shake her head.

Then perhaps, Granger, you may find the paper that hit you to be useful" he indicated the paper where it had fallen to the floor, before nodding respectfully and quietly exiting the room.

Hermione picked up the crumpled ball and sat back down in her seat, smooth the parchment out along the table and beginning to read, eyes growing wider with every line.

_Well then…_

Hermione sat on the plush sofa in the common room later that evening, ignoring the book that lay open on her lap in favour of watching the fire flicker before her, casting light and shadows around the room. Curfew had passed hours ago and Hermione had sent Ron to bed along with it, waking him after he started to drool on her arm. Students sneaking back into the dorms looked at her in surprise and fear, only calming again once she reminded them that no, she wasn't Head Girl or Prefect this year, and she wasn't waiting to get them into trouble.

Just Harry.

A while later Hermione heard the entry open and the Fat Lady muttering angrily at the late hour, yet nobody appeared in the room, the only tell being the rustle of fabric and the intake of breathe as Harry spotted her seated on the couch. The witch waited patiently, making no sign that she'd heard and patiently waiting to see if Harry was foolish enough to attempt to sneak past her. When the rustle of fabric started again Hermione cleared her throat loudly in the quiet room.

"Harry James Potter, don't think that I don't know what you sound like sneaking around underneath that cloak"

"Oh, Hermione! I didn't see you there" Harry's head appeared floating in mid air a little behind the couch, awkward smile and faint blush on his cheeks blatant giveaways to his lie.

"Come and sit by me" Hermione said, patting the seat beside her and choosing to ignore the falsity. It would be no good to get him on guard right at the beginning of this particular conversation.

"Oh well, it has been a long night Mione, I might beg off and get some sleep…" Harry replied, trying and failing to escape to the dorms without her noticing.

"Sit!"

With that Harry darted forward to take the seat beside Hermione with a speed that showed just how tired he obviously was not. He smiled shyly at his best female friend, hoping his adorable face (As she and Ginny once called it) would get him out of this oncoming interrogation.

You wish, Harry.

"So where have you been this evening?" Hermione began innocently enough, though the look behind her smile told Harry that if he even considered lying to her again this evening she would string him up for the first years to find.

"In the dungeons" He answered vaguely but truthfully, wishing that he didn't need to have this conversation.

"Following someone, Harry?"

"No"

"Visiting then?"

"Yeah" He was blushing furiously now, so much so that Hermione almost backed off her line of questioning but she knew she couldn't. She had t know exactly what was going on and that her friend was safe before she could be easy about this.

"Harry, you know I only ask you because I care about you, right?" she asked gently, taking his hand. He sighed and smiled at her, shaking his head a little at the situation.

"Yes I know Mione. I also know you know what's going on, because unlike me you don't jump in until you have all the evidence you need. So spare us both some time, and ask me the questions you really want the answers to".

"Are yu happy?"

"Yes I am"

"Because of him?"

"No because of Slughorn. Of course because of him! I know that it's completely unexpected and makes no sense, but I love him, and he loves me"

With that Hermione swept her best friend into a fierce hug, holding on much longer than necessary in her overwhelmed state. After a while Harry cleared his throat awkwardly and she pulled back, wiping tears from her eyes and laughing breathlessly.

"I'm just so happy for you" she smiled, raising her hand to touch the side of Harry's face and smiling so hard it almost hurt. "Okay, off to bed!" She cried, jumping up and moving toward the girl's staircase. Just as she reached the first stair however she turned back toward Harry, throwing something that he caught effortlessly thanks to his seeker training.

"I think that belong to you" she said softly, before turning and disappearing into the dorms.

Later on as Harry lay in bed, canopy curtains wrapped securely around him, he takes the note out and smooths it down in order to read it. He had seen most of it already, of course, however he had yet to see Draco's last reply, and he was curious as to that that might be.

_Your hair is an atrocious mess – D_

**That's not my fault really – H**

_Ha, don't I know it. Plans for Saturday? – D_

**Hogsmeade with Ron & Mione, you? – H**

_Go with me instead – D_

**What? – H**

_Honestly, Hogsmeade would be so tedious with those two. You'll be a third wheel – D_

**Are you asking me to Hogsmeade? Thought we were being 'discreet' – H**

_Not exactly, I was just pointing out that I am much more fun – D_

**Ha, yeah right, you want to take me on a date! – H**

_Pfft, you wish, Potter – D_

**Whatever Malfoy – H**

_Harry, I was asking you… - D_

**I don't know if I believe you – H**

Harry smiled as he read back through the conversation, his breathe catching as he read the last line

_I would go anywhere with you, my love – D x_

Harry snuggled into his blankets, smile firmly in place. Hogsmeade weekend? He grinned to himself, maybe they could stay in instead.

**The End.**

**Hope that you all enjoy this! Let me know what you think x**


	2. Passing Judgment

**So this is a follow up to Passing notes; it was originally intended to be a one-shot for the purpose of dipping my toes in the proverbial Drarry pool, but everyone seemed to like it so I thought that I should expand on it. I admit I was stuck until I had this little brainwave "it's all about perspective.**

**Enjoy, and be sure to let me know what you think. Cheers!**

Pansy walked through the halls of Hogwarts, head held high despite a few subtle looks and not so subtle whispers. She tilted her chin a little higher and stared defiantly at those who dared to whisper about her, watching with satisfaction as they quickly lowered the gazes and scampered away

People were surprised when they discovered her decision to return to Hogwarts and complete her education, and that irked her much more then she thought it would. Everyone applauded the Golden Trio for returning despite having job offers lined up a mile long. Heck, people even patted Draco on the back upon his return, yet she was met with disapproving looks and snorts of derision. Actual snorts! She wrinkled her nose in distaste at the mere memory, so stuck in her own thoughts that she didn't notice when Neville Longbottom fell into step beside her.

"Not that bad, am I?" he said cheerfully, cheeky smile on his suddenly handsome face. Pansy jumped in surprise, then glared at Longbottom as he chuckled over her reaction. Handsome or not, he was still very irritating, though he was one of the few people in the school who would talk to Pansy of their own volition, so she wisely bit her tongue on any snide remarks.

"What can I do for you, Longbottom?" she asked in her most pleasant voice, enjoying the looks Romilda Vane and Lavender Brown gave them as the unlikely pair made their way through one of the more frequently used hallways.

"Theo and I are going down to greenhouse 3 to experiment with some of the plants. I was wondering if you would like to join us?" he said, looked at her as she raised her eyebrows in disbelief. "what?"

"First of all", she began and barged against him lightly when she caught him rolling his eyes at her, "I have no wish to go outside, I never do, and _you_ should know that by now. Secondly, if I'm not mistaken, when did Theo cultivate an interest in Herbology, a class he doesn't even take? And lastly, when did he allow you to start calling him Theo?"

"Well I thought you might appreciate some fresh air, Theo is collecting ingredients for potions, a class he _does_ take, and I've been calling him Theo for ages now... he just doesn't know it yet" he replied simply. Pansy actually laughed aloud at that, and Neville gave her a look so please that she couldn't even find it in herself to regret it.

"And what will you do, Longbottom, when I tell Theo that you've been taking liberties with his given name?"

"Oh, come one, Pansy! How about I won't drag you outside into the sun if you promise not to tell on me?"

Pansy stopped short, and graced the taller boy with a look that very clearly stated her displeasure. "What have I told you about calling me Pansy?"

"What have I asked you about calling me Neville?" he shot right back, obviously enjoying an argument between them now that there were no barbs lying beneath.

She started walking again, smiling slightly to herself when Neville once again fell into step beside her. "You have previously requested on more than one occasion, that he move to a first name basis, and I have politely decline. That is how it shall remain" she said imperiously, smirking as Neville groaned in annoyance.

""But Longbottom is so long!"

"And bottomly?" She giggled, and this time it was Neville who stopped short.

"Did you just tell a joke?" he asked, mouth sagging open, and Pansy rolled her eyes and continued walking without him.

"It has been known to happen" she huffed lightly when he caught up to her, and she looked up to see that pleased smile grace his face once more.

"I'm sure that it has, Pansy, it just hasn't happened with me before" he said, still looking pleased but obviously trying to stir her up again buy using her given name. She decided to ignore it this time.

"I was actually out and about because I was looking for Draco. You haven't seen him have you? She asked, noticing the small frown on Neville's face.

"So you still fancy Malfoy, then?" he asked, forgoing subtlety like a typical Gryffindor.

"No of course not, he has my History of Magic noted and I need them back" she replied, sniffing at the suggestion. Once upon a time she may have held a flame for Draco, but never again, that ship had long set sail.

"Oh okay", Neville replied, looking happy once more and Pansy frowned, wondering over the apparent mood swings. "Maybe you could try the library? If he has your notes, then that's where he might be". They paused, knowing that just around the corner their paths diverged at the Entrance Hall; he going out and into the sun while she withdraw back into the castle.

She looked up through her thick eyelashes and smiled at Neville, catching him off guard with it's warmth. "Good idea, and they say you red and gold folk don't have brains. I'll see you later, _Neville!" _She said before flouncing away, leaving a dumbstruck Neville Longbottom in her wake.

The library smelled of moths and musty old book, just as it always had and Pansy wrinkled her nose, wondering if it was worth buying Madame Pince some scented candles for Christmas, in the vain hope that they might be used here. She nodded politely to said librarian, who eyed her with mild distrust, but she didn't mind. Pince did that to everyone and she always had. Pansy took comfort in the fact that some things never change. She strode though the library, keeping her eye outfor that particular shock of blonde hair, frowning when she didn't it see it anywhere. Just as she turned to leave, thinking that maybe Neville wasn't so clever after all (and considering joining him in greenhouse three regardless), she heard a female voice say quietly"

"Scummy dark lord whore"

She felt her blood turn to ise, and turned her head quickly to see Ginny Weasley, flanked by Lavender and Romilda. Seemed the other two girls had made their way up here just before Pansy, no doubt to tell everyone about Neville Longbottom slumming it. Considering their own track records, Pansy thought that was a little judgemental.

"Well well", Pansy sneered, putting her bitch face into full effect. "You three definitely aren't the Golden Trio, but I suppose the Slutty Trio will do, and have done for many". She smirked, watching Ginny's eyes narrow.

However just as Ginny was opening her mouth to speak a spell flew from the right of them all, causing her to lose her voice completely. All eyes darted in that direction to see Hermione Granger, wand in front of her on the table and book in hand as she continued reading calmly, and if it weren't for the presence of Ronald Weasley beside her valiantly trying not to laugh, Pansy could almost trick herself into believing she had imagined it. Ginny rose from her seat, face as red as her hair and expression murderous.

"Oh please, Ginny don't even try it. We all know you could never best me in a duel. The spell will wear off in a few hours, and in the meantime, I'm trying to study" Hermione said in a disinterested tone, only looking up from the great tome in her hand once to send a small smile in Pansy's direction, which she cautiously returned.

"No one wants to hear what you have to say Gin" Ron said, taking an orange from his pocket and beginning to peel it, despite the obvious stink eye that Pince was sending his way. "You've been a right bitch lately, and everyone is getting sick of it. Harry, Dean... and despite what you may think, Neville too, he's just too polite to say so. Stop being so jealous of Parkinson, being nasty won't change anything" he shrugged as he began demolishing his fruit.

_Neville... Jealous of Parkinson... ? … Oh!_

She smiled brightly at the three nasty girls seated before her, saying "I was actually just about to head down to the greenhouse to join Neville, he asked me earlier" and revelling in the devastated look Ginny sent her way.

"Wicked. Could you tell him we'll play wizard's chess tonight after the Great Hall? And homework of course" Ron asked, tacking the last bit on as Hermione gave him a look. "I'd really appreciate it, Parkinson"

"Sure thing Weasley" she turned and headed for the exit, smiling at the excuse she'd just been given to join Neville, best not forget to pass Weasley's message on, she thought to herself, gliding around the corner only to screech to a stop at the sight of what many believed was the first sign of the apocalypse.

Draco and Potter. Together.

They definitely weren't fighting, and they weren't brutally making out in a fight for domination, which while much less likely Pansy thought might help them move past their issues. No they were kissing gently, hand caressing and Eskimo kisses included, that is until they pulled back to smile shyly at each other and caught sight of her in their peripheral vision.

"Pansy!" Draco looked paler than usual and Potter's eyes looked as though they might pop out of his head at any moment. Pansy herself stood frozen with shock as Draco disentangled himself from Potter and began to walk toward her slowly with his arms stretched out, as though she was a small animal that he didn't want to startle.

"Pants, it's not what it looks like" he said, pointedly ignoring Potter's snort from behind him. "If you want honey, we can-"

"Gotta go to the greenhouse" she all but shouted as she finally came unstuck, moving in a large arc around the two boys before sprinting down the remaining hallway and around the corner.

"Well that went well" Potter stated, earning him a glare from Draco, who looked helplessly in the direction Pansy had disappeared before giving in and returning to Potter's embrace. _I'll deal with it later_ he thought to himself.

That evening Pansy let herself into the Slytherin common room, tired to the bone and determined to sleep until noon the next day, only to groan inwardly at the sight of Draco Malfoy, propped up on the nearest love seat, the seat beside him (as well as the rest of the common room) suspiciously empty.

"Oh Pants, there you are. Have a nice evening?" he asked quickly, cringing at the high pitch of his voice. He cleared his throat and patted the place beside him, expression so hopeful that Pansy felt herself given and collapsed into the seat with a sigh, wondering when she'd gone soft; being nice to Neville Longbottom, relaying messages for Ronald Weasley and now prolonging much needed sleep for Draco Malfoy.

"All right, let's get this over with" she said, looking at Draco expectantly, who was wringing his hands and looking at her almost fearfully.

"Right of course. You know, i-if you're too tired or something we could always do this another time. There's no real rush-"

"Oh for Merlin's sake, Draco, spit it out! Not that there's much to say mind you, what I saw this afternoon was fairly self explanatory in my opinion: You're in love with Harry Potter"

Draco reared back at that. "No I most certainly am not!" he cried, trying to look disgusted and afiling miserably.

"Whatever you say, Draco darling. After all, I personally go around caressing the faces of people that I don't care for, sharing shy smiles and tender kisses", she rose, smoothing her skirt and raising an eyebrow at her fellow Slytherin. "Don't think I didn't notice, it was as plain as the nose on your pale little face. He was looking at you the same way, you do realise that, right? You're in love"

She made her way to the hallway that led to her dorm, pausing only when she heard the blonde's hesitant voice. "you don't care? A fellow house mate traipsing around the castle with a lion, another boy! Not to mention he's Harry Fucking Potter! Aren't you going to judge me?"

She turned to face Draco, who had unknowingly raised his voice toward the end of his little outburst, and was now searching her face as though looking for something, though Pansy had no idea what. She thought back on the day that had just passed; the Gryffindor that invited her to the greenhouses, and when she arrived shocked and unsettled, offered to share his juice and sandwiches. The Gryffindor who silenced her own future sister in law for saying bad things about Pansy, and yet another Gryffindor, who backed her up against his sibling, and seemed wholly approving of his friend's supposed crush on her. Then last but least she considered Draco's Gryffindor, who at the beginning of the year forgave Pansy when she approached him to apologise before she could even finish a sentence; who made Draco smile with a warmth that she had never seen before; who had to be the reason Draco hummed at the breakfast table and stopped snarling at everyone who dared to make eye contact.

They had been through their parents' war and so much more; the things that many of them had seen and been forced to do will remain with them for the rest of their lives. Yet these Gryffindor's were open and honest in a way that Pansy didn't expect (or feel that she deserved). Could she really judge, considering all that?

"No I don't think I will" she said simply, before making her way to bed. She wouldn't judge, and if in the morning she sits with Neville at breakfast and offers the golden trio her hand to shake, then they won't judge her either.

**End of part 2**

**I hope everyone enjoyed this, I know there was Ginny bashing and Neville/Pansy implied, which might not be everyone's thing. Just attempting to put a unique spin on the Drarry relationship. Third and final part will have a new main character, bet you'll never guess who ;)**


	3. Passing Out

**Hi everyone! I know it's been too long, but real life keeps interfering. My best friend had a baby, my mum is visiting for Christmas and my father straight after. So I'll be very busy. However I hope you will forgive me, and I hope that you enjoy this long chapter.**

**Shout out to Blackcat8539 for helping with ideas. You're amazing, Valentine's Day in here by your suggestion.**

**Here we go.**

Ginny sat in the middle of her bed, legs folded underneath her and pillow hugged to her chest. She didn't know who to be mad at most; Pansy, Hermione or Ron. Sure Pansy was the one she was originally angry with, but Ron and Hermione were supposed to support her. She considered writing to her mother to complain and garner sympathy, but decided against it. Molly had enough on her plate right now, considering everything that had happened lately...

Ginny sniffed and glared across the room to Romilda's bed, where she and Lavender were painting their nails of all things. She stood and stretched, throwing the pillow back onto the bed forcefully before striding from the room, ignoring the other girl's voices as they called out to her. She needed to spend some time with more intelligent people, she decided. Lavender and Romilda were starting to annoy her.

Parvati and Padma Patil sat in the common room, and she decided to take a seat with the twins, drawing herself up on the sofa next to Parvati, while Padma sat on the armchair facing them, book open in her lap.

"Hey girls, what are you up to?" she smiled in greeting.

"Studying" Parvati answered with a sigh, "Padma is quizzing me on her charms notes, it's disheartening"

"Ever the Ravenclaw then" Ginny grinned, and was met with a raised eyebrow from Padma in response.

"Not all Ravenclaws are studious, just like not all Gryffindors are brave. Have you not met Luna Lovegood?" the twins giggled at her question and Ginny frowned at they way that they spoke about her friend. Luna may be a little odd, even a lot odd, but she was a truly kind person and valued friend.

"I suppose not everyone fits their house stereotypes" she murmured more to herself than anything, hardly noticing when Parvati nodded in agreement.

"That's true" Padma said, "I've actually been studying with Blaise Zabini lately. We were partnered up for and Arithmancy project and at first I was worried, but it turns out he's smart and very polite". Parvati exchanged a look with Ginny as Padma continued talking, oblivious to the other two girls.

"In the end we received such a good mark on our joint project that when he suggested we continue studying together I agreed right away. That was a few weeks ago now and we've both been ahead in our coursework ever since" She finished with a smile, and Ginny almost laughed. Of course a Ravenclaw would find mutual overachieving romantic.

"You like him" Parvati stated simply and her twin blushed rather than try to deny it. The two girls started giggling madly and Ginny smiled along though it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"A Slytherin though?" she asked, and the twins stopped giggling immediately to stare at her in disbelief.

It was Padma who spoke first, closing her book and standing slowly. "Like you said, not everyone fits their house stereotypes" and with that she said he goodbye and heading off for Ravenclaw tower.

After she was gone Ginny turned to Parvati to apologise. "I didn't mean to offend her, you know what I mean though, don't you?"

Parvati sighed and reached out to take Ginny's hand in hers. "I know what you meant and I know that you didn't mean to offend my sister, but... the war is over now Ginny. People are ready to start moving on" and with a small smile she let go of Ginny's hand and made her way to her dorm room, leaving Ginny alone with her thoughts.

The next weekend was Hogsmeade weekend and Ginny and Ron had plans to meet with George at the Hog's Head. With that in mind they set out together early, trudging through the snow in silence. Finally Ginny, fed up with Ron's calm demeanour decided to speak first.

"SO what are Harry and Hermione doing while you're with family today?" she asked, folding her arms around herself in an attempt to keep out the cold.

Ron smiled and produced an apple from one of his pockets - _seriously what was it with this kid and food?. _"Well Harry is off on his own, doing whatever it is he does when he isn't with us. Fairly sure he has some company though, if you know what I mean"

"Who?!"

"Don't interrupt Ginny, it's rude"

"You sound like Hermione" she huffed and laughed when Ron playfully pushed her.

"Speaking of my lovely girlfriend, she's coming over to Hogsmeade later to look at that new book store that's opened... Fabled Fiction?"

"God. Nobody can sound more like Hermione than Hermione" Ginny said and the two of them snickered at that, Ron throwing his arm around his sister as Hogsmeade came into view before them.

Ron moved away in order to open the door to the Hog's Head, pulling off his blue woollen hat and holding the door open for Ginny. "Finally, that sounds like the Ginny that we all know and love. Where have you been for the last few months hey? On vacation?" He said cheekily as he entered behind her, both of them heading toward the table where George sat with his hand raised in greeting.

Sitting down at the table for four made the empty chair beside their brother stand out and Ron cleared his throat uncomfortably. George rolled his eyes in response, knowing his siblings were concerned that he'd fly off the handle in public and burst into tears. While it was true that he would probably never recover from the lost of his Twin brother and closest friends, he had been doing a lot better lately. Now if only everyone would stop walking on eggshells around him.

"Well!" he exclaimed, motioning at the weary old man behind the bar for three butterbeers, "I'd ask you what's new in Hogwarts, but the truth is I don't really care. So instead I'll tell you what's been happening with me, much more interesting topic in my opinion". Ron and Ginny stared at him blankly but he carried on, obviously unaffected by the lack of response.

"I've been seeing Angelina" he said, looking like the cat that got the cream and Ron immediately reached out to shake his hand, while Ginny clapped her hands in delight.

"That's brilliant" she said and George nodded, looking almost shy and obviously very please with this new development.

As Ron stood to retrieve their beverages, Ginny began asking George where took Angelina on their first date and he launched into an amusing tale of forgetting his money and realise half way through dinner and being so desperate not to let Angelina find out that he bribed the waiter with free Wheeze's samples for the rest of the year so the man would distract her while George apparated home.

Watching George now his sister realised that this was the happiest that he had been in quite a few months and she swore to herself to thank Angelina as soon as she had the chance. Ron returned with the drinks, handing Ginny hers with a plethora of napkins and she frowned until she realised that she had been crying. She wiped her eyes and mumbled an apology, both her brother looking at he with kind eyes.

"You don't need to apologise Gin" George said, taking her hand in his. "I know that everyone has been worried about me since Fred-" here his voice broke, and Ron didn't hesitate to place his large hand over both of theirs, offering them simple comfort and encouraging George to continue. "I'm not going to pretend that I'm okay of that I don't miss him because that would be a lie, but Angelina makes the burden I have to carry lighter" he smiled and all three of them swallowed back against the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Angelina is all about getting back up and moving on from all of this, not in a Trelawney bullshit hippy dippy kind of way, but in a learn from it and move on way"

"Bit of a no nonsense woman then?" Ron asked, attempting to ease the situation and earning himself a playful glare from his older brother.

"Yeah, kind of like your missus hey?" George replied and the three of them laughed quietly. There in that moment, Ginny felt the pieces of her family slowly coming back together and smiled. Perhaps Angelina was onto something after all.

Later that same day, after hugging George goodbye and waving Ron off to a waiting Hermione, Ginny began the journey back to Hogwarts alone, her pockets heavy with the few small purchases she had made.

She rounded on particular corner where the shrubbery concealed the road ahead to reveal Blaise Zabini bent over in the snow picking up his dropped belongings. Ginny hesitated for a second before bending down to help the darker teen, who looked at her in surprise before averting his eyes, a murmured thanks the only word that passed between them.

With both of them heading in the same direction they soon fell into pace beside each other. Once again Ginny, who had never been one to appreciate silence, was the first to speak.

"Bought more than you could carry, huh?" she asked politely, aware of the calculating look that Blaise was giving her.

"Actually... Cormac McClaggen got me on the shoulder as he went passed. It was probably an accident"

"I doubt it" Ginny frowned.

"Yeah, well... it doesn't matter anyway"

"I'm sorry" Ginny said quietly, surprising herself with just how much she meant those words. Blaise shrugged gracefully beside her.

"It wasn't you who did it, you don't need to apologise" he said and Ginny felt worse, knowing that a week ago it might have been her to do something like that, and she would have felt vindicated in her actions if it had been her. She didn't say anything however, and they continued on silently.

"So Longbottom has a thing for Pansy? Blaise said after a while, and Ginny nodded.

"Yeah and it's mutual apparently, if Parkinson sitting at Gryffindor table every morning this week is any indication" she said bluntly.

"I know she may seem, well, like a bitch to those that don't know her, but she's really a nice person. Playing the perfect daughter for her Pureblood, Dark Lord supporting parents has seriously messed with her world view". Ginny snorted at that.

"I'll say!"

"No I'm serious" Blaise insisted, looking around nervously before leaning in and lowering his voice. "Last year I caught her comforting one of the second years. The Carrows had taken to the boy pretty badly and it left him with nightmares so bad he'd tremble for hours after waking. I found them alone in an alcove off our common room; the boy fast sleep in Pansy's arms as she played with his hair". Ginny closed her eyes, picturing the scene that had just been described to her. It had never really occurred to her what kin of hell having parents on the wrong side of the war could be. She shuddered as she thought of Percy and her mother's sleepless nights while he was under Fudge in the ministry. Blaise sighed, bringing her out of her thoughts to look at the boy beside her.

"I left right away and we never spoke of it again, but I'll never forget it". He glanced at Ginny and she gave him a smile. "Don't tell her I told you this, she'll kill me if she finds out. I'm serious!" he said when Ginny giggled.

"I won't!" she said hurriedly, laughing at the boy beside her. For someone who believe in Pansy's good qualities, he certainly was afraid of her.

As they drew nearer to the school Ginny spotted McClaggen sitting on a short post ahead, flashing a slimy grin in her direction. "Careful there Weasley, looks like you picked up something at Hogsmeade that nobody wants" he drawled, looking mightily pleased with himself.

Ginny didn't bother to respond to the thinly veiled insult; rather she waiting until she was walking right by him and gave a hard shove to the middle of his chest, sending him toppling off the post and into the snow behind him. Blaise barked out a laugh in surprise, and Ginny smiled at the genuine sound, both of them ignoring the cursing coming from the snow heaps behind them.

"That was brilliant" Blaise crowed, clapping his hands together in delight.

"McClaggen is such a slime ball" Ginny muttered, pulling her hat further over her ears. She could see the entrance to Hogwarts before them, and knew that soon she would be relaxing in front of a fire, nice and warm. Looking more closely ahead, she spotted the figure of Padma Patil sitting on the steps; the bright Ravenclaw had obviously used a heating charm to warm herself up. Why hadn't Ginny thought of that?

"So you and Padma?" she asked Blaise casually, smiling at him when he turned toward her, shock written all over his handsome face.

"Well... yeah" he said after a moment, looking bashful. "But I don't know if she..."

"Oh trust me, she does" Ginny told him, stopping at the bottom of the stairs and holding out her hand for Blaise to shake. He took it with a smile, and when she passed Padma on her way into the castle the look of happiness on the other girl's face made her feel proud.

Yep, Angelina was definitely onto something.

Over the next week news of Padma and Blaise dated spread throughout the school like wildfire as they began spending more and more time together outside the library. Ginny found herself watching the Slytherins, not distrusting but simply curious to see how they would react to the news and she was strangely pleased with the way they closed ranks around the new couple, standing up for them when people dared top say something negative in their presence.

Ginny herself had the pleasure of doing the same, sending a mild jinx at one of McClaggen's minions when they whispered 'scum' as Blaise walked by. Afterwards, when Pansy approached her with a small smile and her hand outstretched Ginny accepted it without hesitation, and they nodded to each other, a promise to start a new, only to be interrupted by Neville as he swept both of them into a tight hug.

Not everyone was pleased however, and as Ginny entered her dorm room after quidditch practice only to find Lavender and Romilda perched on her bed she threw her broom to the floor in frustration. All she wanted to do was grab a quick shower and relax before dinner, but judging by the sour expressions being sent in her direction she doubted that was going to happen.

"You've been awfully chummy with the wrong people lately, Ginny" Lavender sniffed, and Ginny almost ground her teeth together in annoyance.

"Who said they're the wrong people exactly?"

"You did!"

"Well maybe I was wrong" the redhead shot back, growing more annoyed by the second.

"Get a grip" Romilda rolled her eyes and stood, placing her hands firmly on her hips. "Being seen with them is making you look bad. Dean Thomas isn't going to become interested in you again just because you accepted Longbottom's whore"

Ginny took a deep breathe, schooling her features into a deceptively calm expression. "Oh it makes me look bad? What about the countless times you tried to drug Harry, Romilda? How do you think that makes _you_ look? And let's not forget the time you slipped Ron a love potion before the war" she smiled smugly at Lavender's cry of outrage and Romilda's panicked expression.

"YOU DRUGGED MY RONNIKINS?!"

"It was an accident, the chocolates were meant for Harry, I swear Lav" Romilda tried to convince her but the other girl wasn't interested.

"Of course they were. That's the only way either of them would ever show any interest in you" Lavender screeched and Ginny almost laughed in both of their faces. This was much more interesting than simply relaxing before dinner, but then there was still the question of a shower.

As the two girls quickly turned from insults to petty name calling, Ginny grabbed her towel and toiletries and made her way toward the bathroom. She had a feeling those two would be to busy ripping each other to shreds to give her any more trouble.

Three days later Ginny was pleased to note that she had been right about Lav Lav and Romie; the two girls now hating each other meant that Romilda was too busy scrounging for friends and Lavender was throwing herself at McClaggen with renewed vigour, which coincidently meant that they slimey boy had less time for harassing the Slytherins. Without him those who normally stood behind him were scattered with no more than a look.

Things were looking up, and with Valentine's approaching Ginny was on the lookout for someone to be hers. Perhaps she could take a leaf out of Neville's book and ask Theodore Nott, she thought with a chuckle. She could just imagine her parents faces.

Currently she sat in the library alone, working on the Transfiguration essay that was due at the end of the week. Though with her mind elsewhere she knew she wouldn't be achieving much this evening. She'd been interested in trying again with Dean, but his current attitude was a little hot/cold and had her wondering if he was truly interested or just being polite.

SO lost in her won thoughts was Ginny that she didn't notice Draco Malfoy entering the library until he decided to occupy the seat opposite her. She stared blankly for a moment and he offered her a small smile which she slowly returned.

Neville came up tot hem, interrupting their non conversation and dropping into the seat next to Ginny. "Hey Gin" he said, flashing the girl an easy smile. "Draco and I are working on a DADA paper, do you mind if we sit with you?"

"Not at all" Ginny smile, it was impossible not to like Neville, even Malfoy had jumped on the band wagon.

"Okay, I'll go grab the books I think we may need while you set up her" Neville told Draco before heading off into the stacks, leaving Draco and Ginny alone once more.

"We'll try not to talk to loudly so you aren't distracted" Draco said simply, taking books and writing materials out of his bag.

"To be honest I was distracted long before you arrived" Ginny sighed, and the blonde's eyebrows rose in interest.

"Knut for your thoughts, Weasley?"

"Ginny" she stated firmly, "and my thoughts are worth much more than that". They both chuckled at that and Ginny couldn't help but Marvel at the difference a few weeks had made.

"So...?" Draco motioned for her to continue speaking and she rolled her eyes before reply.

"Valentine's Day"

"Ah, it's the only thing that anybody can think or talk about lately it seems" Draco made a face of mild disgust and Ginny laughed. "can't decide who to accept your gifts from?" he asked her when her laughter died down and she was the one to pull a face this time.

"The opposite, I'm afraid. I have no one to give me anything, and no one to give anything to" she sighed.

"Well perhaps I'll send you a little something. Anonymously of course" Draco said and she smiled at him.

"Should I send you something in return?"

"Oh God no, you'll only make it worse!" Draco exclaimed and Ginny perked up, instantly curious. As far as she knew, Draco wasn't even seeing anyone. Upon seeing her face Draco sighed, resigning himself to telling her what she wanted to know.

"Don't pass this on, but I've been seeing someone who is really into Valentine's day and wants to do the whole public declaration of love. The problem is... I'm just not sure that I'm ready". Draco looked glum and Ginny frowned, wishing that she could help.

Before she could do or say anything however, Neville returned tot he table, plunking a stack of books onto the table loudly and earning him a glare from the nearby Ravenclaws.

"You can leap through the air and behead a giant snake, yet you aren't yet able to quietly place books on a table?" Draco asked Neville, who immediately answered the question with a rude hand gesture, making Ginny laugh.

"Who dare you!?" Draco cried in mock indignation and was thoroughly shushed by the Ravenclaws which pleased Neville to no end.

"Hey Harry" the Gryffindor boy called to his friend who had just entered the library and was now making his way over to them. Ginny opened her mouth to say hello as he grew nearer only to stop upon seeing the look of dread and uncertainty on Draco's face. The girl frowned to herself, she thought that Draco and Harry had been getting along lately. If there was something wrong then Harry did not know it, smiling and greeting each of them as he took the seat beside Draco, even addressing him by his first name as he asked to borrow a quill. Something wasn't adding up here.

Despite Draco's initial reaction the even passed by uneventfully, and Ginny managed to complete the majority of her essay. She may have even finished today, had she not been busy watching Harry and Draco for clues as to what was going on,. It wasn't until it was nearing curfew that she fully began to understand what was happening.

Neville had his arms stretched into the air, back arched as he tried to ease his restless energy. "So who's excited for Valentine's day?" he asked everyone, and the reactions for Harry and Draco were completely different yet equally comical.

Harry's face went from relaxed and open to hard as stone, brows drawing together and moth setting in a firm line. Draco on the other hand dropped his shoulders in disbelief, looking as though he wanted to face palm (either himself or Neville, Ginny had no idea). When no answer was forthcoming from either of them Ginny piped up in an attempt to diffuse the tension.

"I think it's over rated" she said as casually as she could. "I'm noyt with anyone at the moment for I can't honestly say I'm looking forward to it".

"Really?" Neville asked, looking surprised. "But I thought.." he trailed of as Harry shook his head and Ginny wondered if they both knew something she didn't. "Well I've got a few things that I've picked out for Pansy; I'm sure it's not what she's used to, but I hope she likes it all the same".

"I'm sure she'll love it, Neville. In fact, I'm fairly certain that she's determined to love anything you do for her, just because it will be from you" Draco said, and Neville grinned bashfully, not noticing the sour expression on Harry's face. If Draco noticed he gave no indication, instead turning his attention back to his parchment.

"You should feel so proud, Neville, to have someone as happy to be with you as Pansy" Harry said flatly, and with that he swept his things into his arms and left, not even pausing to put his belonging in his bag or return the books in his arms. Ginny's eyes met Draco's and she instantly knew that Harry was the person that Draco had been seeing, and he was upset over Valentine's day.

"Sometimes snakes can be brave too" she said quietly as they began packing up their things and Draco looked at her unsure.

"What makes you say that?" Neville asked as they made their way out of the library and down the hallway. Ginny had no idea how he could be so oblivious to the things going on around him but in that moment she was grateful for it gave her the opportunity to say what she felt needed to be said.

"People say that snakes are ambitious and cunning, unlikely to expose their soft underbelly unless they know that they'll be safe. They can be brave too though, breaking the mould even for a second can reap the biggest rewards" she smiled at the others as they approached the stairs that would separate them, Draco looking thoughtful while Neville was just confused. They said their goodbyes and headed toward their common rooms, Ginny taking comfort in the hope that she had helped, even if it was only a little.

There was still a few days till Valentine's Day, Draco may come around in time.

The next day just before lunch Ginny exited the charms classroom to find Draco Malfoy waiting outside, leaning against the wall with one foot flat against it. She faltered in her steps, falling back until it was just the two of them standing in the hallway, and waiting for him to tell her why he was there, curious to hear the words herself even though she was fairly certain she knew.

The blonde pushed himself off the wall with his foot and moved slowly toward her, all while keeping his eyes on the ground. Finally he looked up at her and said "So, about showing my 'soft belly'..."

Ginny grinned at him, grabbing his hand and hauling him off toward the courtyard, looking for a quiet place to start planning.

Valentine's day was pandemonium; owls were run ragged and not a single student was focused on their lessons. Even Hermione Granger was walking around starry eyes; Ginny was proud of the effort her brother had put in. Who knew he could write poetry?

As Ginny entered the Great Hall at lunch time she paused, debating whether or not to turn back and attempt breaking into the kitchens instead. Flowers, chocolates and even enchanted dancing pixies covered every spare inch of space and Ginny didn't think she'd even seen so much glitter. Then there was the squealing, crying, kissing; Ginny considered herself fairly immune to loud noise and over sharing as a result of being raised in such a large family but this was too much even for her.

She fought her way to a spare spot on the Gryffindor table and sat down, belatedly realising that the seat beside her was occupied by Dean Thomas. Before she could ponder the etiquette for accidentally sitting next to your ex, Dean simply smiled and handed her the last banana. She smiled back, slightly touched that he remembered her favourite breakfast food.

"So... any Valentine's surprises for you so far Ginny?" the dark skinned boy asked politely, and Ginny shook her head while swallowing a sip of juice.

"No, I'm not expecting any at all to be honest. What about you?" she turned to look at him, noticing he was suddenly having trouble looking her in the eye.

Before she could interrogate him on that, a large grey owl landed on the table in front of her, bearing a single dark pink rose along with a note. Taking the note and flower, Ginny rewarded the owl with a bit of toast from the middle of the table and it bowed its head before taking flight. The redhead knew exactly who it was from and smiled as she read the elegant scrawl within.

_Of all the people to attempt to talk some sense into me, I'm glad it was you who succeeded. Thank you, D._

Ginny raised her eyebrows as Dean leant into her peripheral vision, obviously trying top read what was written inside only to take an intense interest in the marmalade when she looked up. Well if he wasn't going to ask then she definitely wasn't going to give the information away. Instead she made a show of admiring the flower, wondering how long it would take for Dean to burst.

Unfortunately her fun was spoiled as Seamus practically skipped through the doors and toward them, barrelling into everyone in his way and reminding Ginny of a pinball.

"Have you heard about Harry?" he asked breathlessly, and Ginny immediately dropped in the rose in order to focus on Seamus and his news, hardly noticing Neville as he slipped into the seat across from her and nudging the still standing Seamus into the seat beside him. Dean shook his head in answer to Seamus' question and the Irish boy practically bounced in excitement. Ginny just hoped that it was goo news.

"I just saw him on the castle ground, under a tree getting romantic with Draco Malfoy of all people!". Dean promptly choked on his toast, and Ginny reached up to absent mindedly pat him on the back while noting the vaguely surprised look on Neville's face. Apparently Seamus wasn't finished however, fo he leaned in with an evil smirk on his face, ignoring the frown Ginny sent his way.

"The news is that Malfoy has given him a promise ring. Romilda thinks Harry's been drugged with a love potion".

"Romilda would know all about that wouldn't she?" Ginny sneered and Seamus shrugged.

"I don't think that's right" Neville interrupted looking warily between Seamus and Ginny, "Harry and Draco study together all the time".

"I saw them playing one on one fore the snitch last week" offered Dean, and Ginny grinned at him so brightly he blushed.

"That doesn't meant hat Malfoy didn't drug the Boy Wonder" Seamus pointed out, and Neville grimaced before glancing at Ginny, obviously waiting for the infamous Weasley temper to make an appearance. Instead Ginny sighed and picked up her rose once again.

"They've been dating for ages" she said simply, and dropped the rose into the middle of the table. "Read the note, it's from Draco. He was scared to go public with their relationship, something that Harry wanted, and I was the one to convince him to go for it. Trust me when I say Harry is not drugged".

Seamus cautiously picked up the note attached to the rose and began to read, Dean craning his neck around to read along with him. Ginny chose to ignore them, picking up the jug to refill her cup only to almost drop it when Neville looked up, eyes wide and Bellowed "NOW I GET WHAT YOU MEAN COMING BACK FROM THE LIBRARY. UNDERBELLY!"

Half the hall immediately stopped what they were doing and stared in their direction and Ginny thought to herself that Neville must have developed a habit of doing things that attract attention, making her laugh loudly and forcing her to put down the jug after all. Soon Neville joined in her laughter and then Seamus, who snorted loudly and set off more and more peals of laughter from the others. Ginny was so caught in the moment that she didn't notice the look that Dean was sending her way.

Later that same evening Ginny was walking briskly through he halls, making her way back from the library toward to common room. A quick glance at her watch told her that she had five minutes; just enough time to make it back before curfew kicked in. Lost in her thoughts she almost jumped in fright when Dean came around the corner ahead of her; both of them coming to a halt an arms length apart.

"I was, uh... I was just looking for you" Dean said awkwardly and Ginny couldn't help but smile a little at the boy's obvious nerves.

I was just on my way back" she told him and he nodded as though she had said something deep and profound.

"I just wanted to make sure that you didn't miss curfew. You know what Filch is like" he said as they began walking back the way he came from/

"Why are you so concerned Dean?" Ginny lowered her voice, grabbing his arm and forcing him to face her. Dean looked around nervously, obviously worried about Filch and his fast running watch but Ginny was tired of this, and she wanted answers now, detention be damned!

Dean huffed in annoyance. "Fine. I like you, okay? I've known for a while now, but there was never the right moment. Now can we get out of here before we-" Ginny chose this moment to grip the collar of his shirt and pull him in for a long awaited kiss

Looming Filch and prefects fled from Deans mind as he slipped a hand around Ginny's waist and pulled them impossibly closer, bringing the redhead up onto her toes. Long moments passed as they were lost in the moment, kissing lingering in the cold air.

A meow sounded behind them and they broke apart, turning to see Mrs Norris standing at the corner, and if a cat could look smug then this cat definitely matched that description. She licked her paw before meowing again. Cursing Ginny took hold of Dean's hand and pulled him in the opposite direction, hoping to escape the detention that Filch was bound to give them.

"There! Door on the left!" Dean hissed, pushing Ginny forward in his haste. The redhead turned the handle and pushed the door open, only to freeze at the view that awaited on the other side.

Pale skin contrasted with a mild olive complexion. Limbs were everywhere, tangled in a way that left Ginny unsure where one body ended and the other began. Suddenly the pile of flesh and limbs gasped and separated, revealing a shocked Draco Malfoy and a Downright terrified Harry Potter. Ginny opened her mouth but no sound came forth, while The naked men obviously had no idea what to say, Dean was finally the one to break the silence.

"But Harry, you-... You never... Since when? Oh my God" The other three looked at him with growing concerned and he continued rambling. "Since when did you even... but then what... he's- he's a boy! I can't... I can't breathe- YOU HAD HIS THING IN YOUR MOUTH!" he finished with a shout before he fell to the ground, out to the world. Ginny bent down quickly to make sure he hadn't hurt himself, way of footsteps approaching them.

"Filch is coming!" she exclaimed tot he other two and as they began scrambling for their clothes, she stroked her hand along Dean's face, ignoring Filch as he appeared behind her.

"Two students out of bed, ey? Looks like a detention is in order" Ginny looked up only to fidnt he room eserted; Draco and Harry were gone.

She sighed and pulled out her wand, levitating Dean's body and making her way slowly to the infirmary. Maybe she and Dean deserved it for interrupting the newly official couple's alone time; but she was still going to chew them both out the next time she saw them for abandoning her to an unconscious boyfriend and an angry Filch.

It had been an eventful Valentine's Day.

H/D

On the other side of the castle a tapestry rose seemingly on it own only to fall gently into place, the paintings on either side hardly even stirring in their sleep. Behind the tapestry was a different story however, as Harry ripped the invisibility cloak of himself and his boyfriend before pushing the blonde against the wall and ravaging the other's elegant neck. Draco didn't seem to mind, if the breathy moans that kept escaping and the finger that were wound through Harry's messy hair were any indication.

The Slytherin gasped as Harry lifted the hem of his shirt to smooth his hands along pale skin. "Are you sure we're safe here?" he asked the green eyed boy, hardly recognising the raspy tones of his own voice. "I will not be put on detention. Nothing could ruin this day"

Harry finally lifter his head, leaning their foreheads together and fixing his boyfriend with a look so intense it made Draco shiver.

"Nothing could ruin this day, not even one thousand detentions" he exclaimed and Draco couldn't hold back the chuckle that escaped. Harry smiled fondly at him and Draco ran his finger against his boyfriend's jawline, full of wonder at the man before him. _His _man.

"Thank you for today" Harry said quietly, making Draco's heart skip and a lump form in his throat.

"I should have done it sooner" the blonde said, before catching Harry's lips in a kiss that left the other boy weak in the knees. He pulled Harry closer before whispering, "I'm sorry that it took me so long".

"It doesn't matter now" Harry said firmly and he meant every word. All that mattered now was that he and Draco were together, and the rest of the world knew it. They could face anything as long as they were by each other's sides, Harry thought, before putting all thoughts aside in order to pull the blonde boy to the ground and reward his bravery.

***TBC***

**I'm sorry that this chapter took me so long, head down for the next one I swear. Let me know what you thought!**


End file.
